


The Coming Storm

by LexusOnIce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Almost everyone is a pirate, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Au - rival pirates, Be ready for very dark in the future, Captain Victor, Graphic Violence, He's the best of the best, Long haired victor, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mari also a pirate, Maybe major - I don't know how this is gonna go down, Might add more tags later, Minor Character Death, Multi, Phichit still sunshine son, Pirate AU, Pirate Katsuki Yuuri, Pirate King Katsuki Yuuri, Pirate Victor Nikiforov, Victor has many problems one of which being yurio, Victor kills a lot of people, Victor real messed up, Victor scares me honestly, Violence, Warning - Panic Attacks, Yuuri does too, Yuuri is like blackbeard, Yuuri only uses the name Katsuki, captain Yuuri, i cant write smut okay, lots of death, no sex for now, still a good boy, victor wears only dresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexusOnIce/pseuds/LexusOnIce
Summary: Katsuki the King of Pirates. He rules the sees when a new name starts following him everywhere he goes.Nikiforov.People are talking about how he's going after the title of King. That Katsuki won't stand a chance against a younger Captain.Katsuki intends to prove himself the best. Ready to kill to defend his title...but what will he do when he finds the real reason Nikiforov is after him?Will Victor get back what's his from the infamous Katsuki? Or will he die trying to obtain it? And who else will he drag down with him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so hey guys, I'm starting a lot of new writing projects recently bc I love the ideas and they keep coming to me, hopefully the next chap of this will come fast bc I love this concept  
> It got a lot darker than I thought it would honestly and I honestly didn't expect it and I know they'll be more of it to come  
> I do wanna say slight trigger warning as there will be a lot of panic attacks in this fic and not from who you'd think so if that squicks you out, plz steer clear for your benefit <3  
> but I really love this and I hope you all do too, and I hope you laugh at some of Victor's antics, but don't take his ruthlessness too hard, my boy is just in a lot of pain ;; and there is a lot of graphic violence so be warned !
> 
> enjoy and know I appreciate every kudos and comment more than you'll ever know <33333

Pirating. A gruesome job, but one that paid well. You'd find many people going to the profession, the ones who had no other hope. The ones who needed the money were few and far between. It was crews made up of runaways and the people who wanted to live fruitfully. Those who wanted to have power over others. Some of them were good people who just wanted to help their families. But those were harder to come by. 

Legends of Pirates ran abound. There were many of their retched deeds. The people they killed. The victims they stole from. All of them labeled as bad people. Some of them bigger names than others. 

The biggest name of all was Katsuki. He was known by no other name. He was ruthless. He took money and goods from anyone around. It didn't matter who they were. He was ruthless with other Pirates. He had them begging on their knees for their lives and he'd sometimes still cut their throats. His crew was said to be a bunch of the meanest around. They could kill you in seconds with Katsuki's orders and they were all loyal enough to him that if you even said anything about taking over they would slit your throats before you stopped speaking. 

His crew was the story that was passed around to sailors and those on the seas. You stayed clear of Katsuki and his pirate ship. And if you got caught you hoped to every God in existence that he was in a good mood. 

Even though he was ruthless and had made his own men walk the plank, some to their deaths, he never hurt an innocent. Or killed one. Only Pirates and guards or officers that threatened innocents. He never raised his blade to an innocent citizen. And it was something widely known that if he found you using them as bait or as fodder he would find you and kill you no matter who you were. 

Every pirate no matter who they were feared Katsuki. They steered clear when they could, and if they couldn't they immediately did whatever it was he asked. They knew of the deeds he committed. 

All were afraid of Captain Katsuki. Or King Katsuki as he was known in pirate circles. The man had no one to stop him and no one wanted to. As far as pirate kings went he was a good one that only killed the bad one. Unless.........that was going to change.

\---------

Katsuki had never expected to become a Pirate. It was a hard life, one that made you hated, horrible, and mean. You were unworthy of living to most and scum in every sense of the word to the rest. 

Katsuki as a boy had been anything but what you'd envision for a pirate. Small, weak and often pitied for being on the heavier side even though his family was poor. He was small, insignificant, the kind of boy you expected to die from the harsh life poor families went through. And some might think he had. He'd left his first name a long time ago, along with the child he'd been then. He was now King Katsuki. The pirate feared by all and respected by many. 

That boy that others as seen as weak, was now stronger than any of them would ever he. He was now the King of Pirates and the Pirate King. All other pirates cowed to him, he was the one who took their money, their treasure and kept it all for himself. His crew got their part but he got most of it. Having the ability to stop doing it made it all the more fun. He had the opportunity many times to stop living the life of a pirate. But what would be the fun of that?

He was still the King of Pirates. He still had them all cowed to his whims. And he knew exactly how to keep them that way. He wrapped them all around his fingers and the rush of owning them all was wonderful. It also could have been the thought of all the crew leaving. He now had deep ties with the crew. They had become a family. One that was eccentric and wasn't normal in anyway. It was still a family. He was lucky his crew was so trustworthy. He never had to worry at any of them abandoning him. 

He watched the waters ahead of the ship. He could feel something coming, the feeling sitting in his stomach in an unpleasant way, he hated the feeling. As the King of Pirates he'd always worried little when these feelings came along. It was usually just a bad storm on its way. Or he had a feeling their next job shouldn't be taken lightly and should be done with extra caution. His men thought he was crazy. Everyone saying as much when they came onto the free, but as they spent years with him and his gut feelings always proved correct, they all changed their song. And now that they all knew him well enough, they were always cautious when he had these feelings. And this one......was one he didn't like, he felt that something was ahead for him and his crew. He didn't like calling any of it fate. He'd chosen his when he decided to become a pirate. He could almost could taste this danger, the foreboding feeling leaving a nasty taste in his mouth and on the breeze. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, but his gut was never wrong. He could feel it coming, like a bad wind. One that told of a storm to come. He wished it was a regular storm, it wasn't warm enough for that. He could chalk it up to the guards from the kingdoms trying to take him down on royal orders. He didn't know why they kept increasing them it never stopped him, yet they still had added more patrols and ships. Not that that was worrisome or any real challenge for his ship. Chihoko was the most gorgeous ship, and was the best ship there ever was. She was a legend among pirates and citizens. She had saved his ass more times than he could count. And without her ability to go quicker than most ships, all the escapes they'd made would never have been possible. They were all beyond lucky that Yuuri had such a wonderful vessel. She was worth every coin he'd spent in her, and he would never regret it. 

He always counted on the ship beneath his feet. But having her wouldn't help him escape this. It was bigger than anything he had dealt with before. And would probably be even more dangerous. He wasn't worried about the kingdom or tides. But something else was indeed plaguing his mind. His every thought. And if his instincts were anything to go by.....than it was related to his current feeling. 

He didn't want to admit it but he knew what had him frazzled and the only thing it could be, the only person it could be. It was the man he'd heard of recently. That seemed to always be said with his name involved. 

Nikiforov. Captain Victor Nikiforov. 

The new name swimming through the waters of the dark world of pirating. It felt like it was curling around his throat as a noose. The name was dropped in every conversation. This was the name that made his lip curl. That made him want to kill someone with the sword that hung from his hip. 

He was a newer name in the Pirate underworld. At least around the waters he was frequenting. Katsuki had heard he'd taken quite a bit out of the trade coming from Africa and the other countries. The trade between his home and Saint Petersburg was his now. He'd taken others but it was his current spot. And after Nikiforov had been taking other pirate territories he'd decided to come for this one.

He was destroying any and all pirates in his way. The rumors were everywhere, in taverns, shops, markets, and any underworld deal ground that was to be found. Every conversation being talked of seemed to surround Nikiforov and his recent conquests. Katsuki wasn't scared. He knew how good he was. He knew he was still the King. He understood that no matter what happened he should be able to defeat him. 

Which was all very true but Nikiforov was rising in the ranks. He was quickly raising himself to second best pirate. Soon he'd be right under Katsuki, ready to topple him from the throne he's so carefully built for himself. The rumor he hated the most had to be the one that he would be overtaken. That his kingdom he'd so carefully built would topple under such a new pirate who obviously didn't know his place. 

The Katsuki, would be cowed, and beaten by a pansy boy? Apparently that was the idea, but he wasn't going to be beaten by a pretty boy who didn't know who his elders were. It had been said that Nikiforov was the most beautiful man there ever was. Hair that was a gray that no one understood, fell down his back like waves and reached the back of his legs, his face was said to rival angels. He's overheard someone say that the pirate was a beauty, as beautiful as any woman. And multiple victims had proclaimed their love as Victor had gutted them and slit their throats. 

His hair that was spoken of so highly was never tied. He refused to tie it and never wore a hat. The man was known for showing off his looks and features in anyway possible. The man did that by also wearing dresses instead of regular captain wear. Katsuki didn't wear the normal outfit either but he at least kept to it as much as he could without being too apparent. Victor always wore dresses, and with them he wore his signature red boots. He'd apparently taken them from a woman on a passenger ship he'd highjacked and always wore them. The were as red as many court women's lips and as the blood that was spilled from Victor's kills. With everything he had done and the way he always wore dresses and stresses his beauty he had come to be known as 'The Beautiful Pirate Princess.' A name he forced anyone to call him unless they were his crew. Crew, were allowed to call him 'Vitya'. A russian nickname for Victor. He killed anyone who didn't abide by this rule. 

Katsuki hated that kind of conduct. You didn't need to kill everyone when you raided. It was as simple as that. He knew sometimes circumstances led to death when you lived a life where a pirate could waltz in at any point. That didn't give Nikiforov the right to kill everyone on the ships, not even the crew. Some crew were there willingly, but others.......on some of the trade ships they were slaves, bought and sold for the pleasure and work of their masters. Katsuki hated those traders. Those were the ones he killed. And anyone he left alive he gave the message to. You don't use slaves on the trading ships, if you do he'll find you, and he will kill you. He hated killing people that didn't deserve. He'd had to do it too often in his opinion. He didn't like seeing weaker people being taken advantage of. And as a pirate with the skills to beat almost anyone anyone he met was weaker than him. And if Nikiforov was half as good as he believed, that man was he same. As such it seemed Nikiforov had no conscious, he killed anyone who stood in his way, even if he didn't have to. He raided and ran across wealthy trading ships and he stole their wares and wealth for himself, selling them for himself and his crew unless he kept them. Most of the ships they ran across to raid were trading ships. And their wares were usually worth it. There were very rarely passenger ships raided as you could tell the difference, the passenger ships smaller. Only one passenger ship had been attacked by Nikiforov and his crew. Katsuki had tortured the information from one of the men he'd had kidnapped to find about Nikiforov. It's the only reason he knew about the ship. The ship had only citizens and the ships crew and captain. The citizens were mostly women and children, the citizens had been left alone, hiding in the ships hull while Nikiforov boarded the ship and gutted the captain. He then proceeded to kill all the crew but the necessary ones to get the ship to the port they'd been going to. 

Nikiforov killed anyone he wanted to on any ship. Katsuki didn't like killing, he had enough blood on his hands, but he would do it if the captain was corrupt or a horrible man. Nikiforov killed no matter how simple a raid, and no matter the age of the victim. The recent attacks Nikiforov had made on other pirating ships always killed the captain and sometimes the men as well. He now knew he couldn't take the man lightly. It was a big deal when a new pirate name rose in the ranks so quickly. It meant he was good and talented. That he would do anything to raise himself above the others. The man had talent, enough to beat some of the best pirates Katsuki had put in certain positions. He knew the man wasn't completely corrupt as he never harmed children. Women and men had always been equal in Katsuki's eyes, with training a woman could protect herself and a man could do the same, but he still believed children should be left alone. They were completely innocent and it was wrong to make them watch horrible things. With Nikiforov's mindset it was clear he'd do anything and everything to make it to the top. To beat the King of Pirates he would kill anyone in his path. And that rubbed Katsuki the wrong way. He growled to himself angry that it was obvious that the feeling he held was Nikiforov. He didn't want to have to deal with the man, he knew eventually it was inevitable, even so he didn't like it. He didn't like the man any either. 

He heard boots slapping against the deck over the sound of the water below them. He turned to see his second man walking up stopping beside him and staring out to the water as well, 'Another feeling Captain?' He tilted his head to watch Katsuki's face. 

They looked out over the sea, watching the waves parting around the ship, 'Yes, it's not a good one either. Something's coming our way, it's probably Nikiforov. And yet my gut is telling me it's going to be life altering for all of us. It shouldn't feel that way if we're going to best him. I know we can best him, no one ever wins over us. I still can't shake such a feeling. It's rubbing me in a bad way.'

His second mate snorted beside him smiling, 'Well, it makes sense that it's rubbing you in a bad way. He's coming for you title, my King. You must be shaking in fear on your throne, eh?'

He took a deep breath turning to look his second mate in the face, 'Phichit I don't want to make you walk the plank again. But I will do it if you don't stuff it.'

Phichit took a second to process the words before he laughed, 'You have, Captain, and I'm almost positive you will again. You and I both know: I believe you will take him down. You're the Pirate King. Better than any before you and you won't be taken down by a man who's standards are low enough to kill anyone. He's killed some of the worst pirates you brought under your banner. If he dirtied his hands with their blood then there is nothing to worry about. That kind of filth may look nice in a dress but he will never look as good as you in one.'

Katsuki choked on his tongue as he waved his hands around, 'I told you Phichit! Never speak of that again! Once. It was once! I was too drunk to say no and you goaded me into it you yellow bellied asshole!'

Phichit clutched his stomach as he laughed hard, 'More than drunk, Captain Katsuki. You were so drunk I'm surprised you didn't die that night. And I know there is still some of the crew who believe you're a better woman than your sister, at least more graceful. The word is, you're the perfect woman.'

Katsuki glared at him hard as he slowly moved toward Phichit, 'You're going to take that back and tell me which of my crew believes such so I can personally gut them and then feed their bodies to the sharks!'

Phichit yelped as he ran across the ship making his way around the barrels and the masts using anything to keep his captain away from him, 'I'll never give you the names, I can't abandon my family in such a way. They don't deserve a gutting.'

'You and your family are going to be jumping into shark infested water when I'm finished killing you for such an insult to your Captain! Get back here!'

'Never!' They chased each other around the ship, Katsuki gaining on him second by second, jumping from the barrels and using the masts to gain ground quickly. When Phichit tried using the change from the upper deck to the lower, Katsuki had him. He jumped onto the rail and leapt to the lower deck landing right in front of Phichit and knocking him to the ground. Katsuki stood proud as he watched his second mate roll to his back and Phichit came face to face with a sword. Katsuki stood above him with a smile on his face and his breathing slightly labored. He moved the sword to Phichit's neck, laying it against the skin but jumped slightly when they heard another crew member slam the below deck door open and make their way to them, the clack of the boots letting them know exactly who it was coming. They were both slightly frozen, afraid of what the woman coming would have to say about their antics. 

'Katsuki! What are you doing to your second mate? Are you trying to make it harder to run your own ship?'

His averted his eyes that had been staring at her as she made her way over before he looked back down at Phichit, his blade still pressed against the man's neck, 'He's insulted me many times in the span of a couple minutes, he also said the rest of my crew does the same, he must die for such an insult.'

She stared at with a bored expression that she often harbored, before a small smile graced her lip, 'Ah yes, your pride. Can you not take a little teasing brother? I guess I'll tell the crew that we need to look for a captain who isn't so childish. I'll also let them know walking the plank might be the better option.'

Katsuki growled low in his throat as he removed his sword from Phichit's neck and strapped it back to his hip, 'Kami! Mari, why must you ruin my fun? I kill people and am a pirate. The pirate King I might add. You all know I'm not as serious as I pretend so getting to pretend I'm serious is just as much fun. So why must you ruin it?' He couldn't help but get defensive around her. She often interrupted the times he got serious or played around. She usually teased him in those moments bringing out some of the boy he'd once been. 

She snorted and pat his shoulder, 'Because, it's so much better seeing my true brother. I also get to tell people I can tease Pirate King Katsuki and it's the truth. Being your sister is also so much sweeter. Not that anyone outside the crew knows that.'

Katsuki clicked his tongue and had leaned against the mast behind him, 'You're the worst crew. You're lucky I sometimes like you all and tolerate you.'

They both started laughing as they leaned against the side of the boat to support themselves. When Mari finally got a hold of her laughter she rose her voice to speak over Phichit's giggles.

'But brother what would you do without us? Have a crew that isn't as much fun? Or a crew that would back stab you at the drop of that hat you always wear? We are unwaveringly loyal to you. All of us have been saved multiple times by you. Some of us saw you inured because of it. What would you do without us?'

He growled and turned on his hells making his way to his quarters, if they were going to tease him, he'd rather spend the time alone, 'You're not right about much....but you're right, I wouldn't like it, but you're all lucky that I'm your captain.'

'Yuuri!'

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his sister. He couldn't believe she'd just said that name, and he glared at her as he answered her, 'I told you to not call me that. But yet you still do, it's not my name anymore. The boy who had that name died. But what is it?' 

She stared at him for a moment, contemplating speaking to him about it, but decided against it. The argument wasn't something that ever changed and this was more important, 'What are we to do with the fair boy we obtained from the last raid? It's obvious he's not a slave, it seems like he's a runaway who was captured and taken as a slave. If so are we going to keep him? Someone might be looking for him.'

He sighed, 'We will keep him. If he ran away he must have done so for a reason. I've taken in other runaways and am known for it. We've seen many other runaways in our years of pirating. We'll make him one of the deck hands, if he likes it and gains our trust then he'll have a place for the rest of his pirating days. He'll find a job on board or he'll starve until the next port and ask to leave. Either way we won't be out much and he'll be working until then. Now I'm going to my cabin. I want to hear from no one until tomorrow morning.'

With that he turned and left slamming his quarters door behind him. 

They both chuckled a little but Mari didn't put as much feeling into it as they watched the door for a moment. 

'I love teasing him, it was fun. He gets frazzled so easily.'

She nodded her head but still watched the door, 'We can only hope it's taken his mind from the place it was. When he has these feelings they worry him, and even when they don't he still thinks of them. I hate seeing it weigh him down. And if he thinks it's bad enough to worry this hard....I don't like it. I like even less that he believes it has to do with Nikiforov. He's ruthless, I've heard through many channels that he never speaks to his crew unless he's barking orders. That may be false, none of the people in my channels are on his crew. It's just people who have seen them in ports and even our captain doesn't speak to us much in port. So that could be truly false, but the man is killing without anything stopping him. At this rate he'll be coming for him. And it'll be with blade ready. If that's the feeling he has, and he's smart enough to know that is probably he reason, he'll worry himself to death.'

Phichit chewed his lip as he nodded, 'He does worry himself far more than he should. You'd think he'd have learned to be calmer as the King of Pirates. Not our captain This time is different though. He's never been this worried. Worried yes, afraid, no. I've never seen that fear in his eyes when he feelings got bad. Even when those storms came that almost toppled the ship. It scares me that he is scared even if it is small.'

Mari sighed--she didn't know how to fix it. Her brother would worry no matter what they did, but she needed to do something. Had to find some way to maybe fix it. They'd lost a lot of their connections with each pirate crew Nikiforov killed. It made it much harder for them to find the information they needed. But they did have someone who had a network of friends in almost every continent, 'Phichit?'

He turned to her his face telling her he had an idea of what she was thinking, 'Yes?'

'Get me all the information on Nikiforov through your web. I know I have connections that are good but yours span farther than mine and with each crew we lose I lose more connections and more ears. Get me everything possible on him, especially his past before he became a pirate. I want to find something to use against him if need be.'

They heard a boot on the stair as Phichit nodded. They looked at each other and Mari nodded to him as she kept speaking like they were still talking to each other. Phichit snuck over to the stairs keeping his boots quiet on the wood not letting a sound come from them and grabbed the arm of the one who had been listening. He pulled the culprit onto the deck, dragging him over to Mari. 

Mari tilted her head as she took in the boy they'd saved from the ship they'd raided, The new recruit. So you heard everything. What are we gonna do about it?'

The boy looked at her angrily before he opened his mouth, 'What are you gonna do with me?'

She tilted her head, 'So you weren't here for that part. Must have come after you heard the Captain go into his quarters. Smart. He doesn't take kindly to people who listen in on his conversations. It's fine with me. Since you're so good at it and we wouldn't have known had you not flexed your foot, you shall become a helper to me as well as a deck hand. You'll act innocent and sneak up to conversations, any and all. You'll listen to what is said and relay it back to me. Most people talk around people they see as lower than them and Pirates are one of those classes as well as kids who are working as deck hands.'

The boy tried to remove Phichit's hand but it just held tighter as he glared at her, 'And what then you'll kill me when I'm no longer useful? Or use me as a toy for pleasure?'

Mari cussed before she moved closer to him and he flinched as she raised her hand but couldn't help a gasp as she pat his head.

'No, I don't know your name yet but I hope you'll eventually tell us. We are family on this ship. No matter where you come from or what your background is. Once you get on this ship and become one of the crew you have become family. That is what our Captain always says and preaches. We may be his subordinates but we are his family. You are now our brother. The youngest of us all and we will protect you with our lives as you will protect ours. You won't have to worry about food or a place to sleep or about money. Every time we raid you'll get a cut of the treasure. That's how this ship works. Don't worry, we won't hurt you and you're no longer a slave. You're part of King Katsuki's crew. And we all have it good. Now go, Phichit here will teach you how to scrub the decks and help you today. After you're both finished he'll show you to the quarters you'll share with Minami. Now I'm gonna go smoke, welcome to the family.'

She made her way down into the ship and Phichit smiled at the dumbstruck look on the boy's face. 

'Alright, come with me, here's all the stuff to clean the decks. We keep it in here so no one sees it and tries to steal it. While our Captain will kill people he doesn't like having to. So in essence if you steal from him he has to kill you. So anything that is worth anything we keep hidden so children don't try and get hurt. Now I'll show you how to do it and we'll do it together today like Mari said. Tomorrow you'll do it with our other deck hands, we only have a few though so you should be fine. And what Mari said is the truth, no matter where you came from, you're now family, and when you tell us your name, that's who you'll become. Now let's clean this deck.'

The boy nodded as they made their way to do the work, Phichit nodded at him as they started the work and he did it correctly. Chiming in when he didn't scrub hard enough or left a spot too soapy. 

Hopefully the boy would make the ship his home like so many of the others had. He himself had found that leaving his home and becoming a part of the crew had been the smartest thing for him. Phichit could only hope it worked out for the boy as well. And that what was to come didn't get any of them killed. 

\-------

Miles away on another ship the crew dragged the captain of the small ship in front of theirs and forced him to kneel to him. 

He looked up at the man and shook with fear. It was him. The Beautiful Pirate Princess. Just as beautiful as everyone said, his hair down his back and his smile always on his face. The man was afraid as his head was grabbed and dragged backwards his throat exposed as Nikiforov brought his face close, his breath fanning across the kneeling man's face. He could feel his body shiver with his barely reigned in panic. This man was the one that had been killing all the pirates he could find. Every ship he boarded was left with the dead on it. The names and lives of the crew on it cast aside like trash. 

'Do you have a young blonde haired boy on your ship? Anywhere in your crew?'

The man couldn't answer for a second as he pushed down his panic. He was also confused, why would the infamous pirate princess, the one that wanted only to overthrow the King be looking for someone, and a boy at that?

'I...I have no idea what you're speaking of. All the men on my crew were old slaves from my country including myself. Where we came from there are no blonds. Those are all foreigners, very few crews have blonds. They're always nobles and the like.'

Nikiforov smiled as he nodded, 'Correct most of them are nobles, I see. Now then, have you seen one around in the last two years? He's young but looks pretty. Some would think he looked like a woman, he has been mistaken for one in fact. He has the air of a noble as well. Thinks he's better than those around him.'

The man's eyes widened as it connected who the man might be talking about, and Nikiforov's smile got wider as he leaned even closer, 'You've thought of someone and it's probably who I'm looking for. Tell me now.'

The man swallowed hard as his eyes darted away from the blue of the man's before him, he knew there wasn't an escape right now, so he'd bide his time with conversation, 'About a year ago a friend of mind said there was a boy, younger, and poking around the docks and stocks. He tried to warn him but the boy kept digging around. He got captured by the slave traders. My friend couldn't stop it. A couple months ago I got a letter from a slave trader. I went to him and almost killed him but he said he had a boy, pretty face, blond, who was angry and mean all the time. He thought he'd make a fun toy for a pirate captain. I refused and tried to kill him and take the boy but I failed. My crew and I almost died that day but we made it out. I've heard rumors of a trading ship harboring the boy. They were taking him to the man who bought him.'

The hand in the man's hair tightened, pulling on it hard and making him gasp at the pain. He was sure some of it was pulled out and he looked back at the man, 'Any other information you have?'

He gulped, 'Yes. That ship that had the boy was raided by pirates. The whole crew was killed, the passengers all set free. But.....someone told me that the Captain of the ship took the slave that had been hidden.'

Nikiforov growled and yelled into his face, 'That's a lie! I've killed all pirates that could have him! None would dare harbor him from me!'

The man snorted as he smiled up at Nikiforov, 'Obviously not. You may be good Nikiforov but you'll never beat the man who has him. King Katsuki took the boy. And knowing him? The boy's part of his crew. He'll never let you have him back. And you may proclaim yourself Princess. But a Princess will never beat the King.'

Nikiforov smiled at him as he chuckled, 'You're right, I haven't killed him, or beaten him.'

He let the man go and he moved away, JJ let out a sigh as he relaxed. He would make it out of this alive, he could get back to him wife. 

Nikiforov turned quickly, taking his sword from his hip. He smiled as he drove it straight through the man's throat. It went straight through with little resistance. The man's shocked eyes not registering the pain at first but as he started to move the blood ran down his chest and over the hilt in Nikiforov's hands. As he leaned into the man's face again the man could see his blood splatter over the silver hair and it bled down into it staining it. He looked back at Nikiforov as the man grabbed his chin and tilted it back to look up at him, 'I may not have killed the King yet Captain JJ. But I will defeat him. The Princess can't beat the King head on, you're right. Not unless she has an army on her side. But she can slip him poison into his food and a knife into his chest. She finds a way to gain back what is hers no matter the cost. I will find him and claim what is mine, no matter how many people I have to kill to do it. And sadly for you, you and your crew are some of those casualties.'

The man choked on his own blood as it filled his lungs making him unable to breathe as Nikiforov pulled the sword from his throat. 

He fell to the ground as his thoughts went to his wife back at port. He'd never see her again, she would realize eventually. He's told her that if he went a long time without coming back what it would mean. At least she had the money to keep living well. He'd left some men with her. She'd be safe from anyone wanting to hurt her. 

His last thought was the hope that Katsuki would defeat the bastard who had taken his and his men's lives. He smiled at the idea of this man getting what he deserved after he'd killed so many in his efforts to find one boy. It was the last thing he took happiness from.

\------  
Nikiforov pulled his sword from the man's throat, the blood on his hands warm, not a comfort but something he'd been told he'd never be. He turned and made his way over to the edge of the boat. Looking out over the water as if he could see the boy he was searching for. 

Captain JJ's men were all dead already, finished by his crew. And now so was the captain, all of them gone and would never raid again. He growled as he stabbed his sword into one of the dead bodies, the sound of it hitting the deck ringing out, 'Mila!'

She appeared at his side as quickly as she could, knowing his need for her to be there immediately, 'Yes Victor?'

His whole body shook in anger as he looked out at the horizon, he was so angry that Katsuki had dared touch what was his, 'Set a course for the last known area of King Katsuki. I was going to leave him alone, let him be as he is so strong, but apparently he's taken the boy. We are to go and get him, he is mine and I will not let Katsuki have him. We'll find him and we will kill Katsuki if we have to.'

She nodded her head and turned relaying his orders to the crew as they made their way back to the ship making sure to do so quick enough to try out of the way of their captain, Georgi made his way over, his boots tapping softly on the deck,as he stopped to stand beside him, 'Are you sure you'd like to do this Vitya? He's stronger than you are. We've already lost men on this journey, we might lose even more going up against the King.'

Nikiforov jerked around his sword coming up and nearly hitting Georgi before he stopped it an inch from the man, 'Yes, I am sure. I don't care if he's stronger. We are to get that idiot of a boy back home if it's the last thing we do. I will stop at nothing to put him back where he belongs. Even if we all die during this. Now, let's go. We have a King to overthrow.'

Georgi watched his captain stomp off the ship and slam the door to his quarters. The man's whole body had been tense and his hands were dripping blood across the deck before he made it to his quarters. 

Georgi sighed as he turned to look at the horizon, trying to remember the Vitya from before. The one that has been happy. It was hard after two years, 'Ah, but Vitya. Once this is over and you have yourself to deal with.......where will you belong....when the blood on your hands catches up to you?'

\---------

Nikiforov slammed the door to his quarter's and leaned against the door as he let his breathing go, and the cool persona that was only anger fell quickly. 

He felt his panic take over him and wash down his body. His heart was beating so fast he was surprised it didn't stop, as he felt the knot in his throat triple and constrict like he couldn't breathe. 

He lifted his hand to brush his hair out of his face where it had fallen but gagged when he saw the blood still covering them, it dropped from his hands onto the skirt he wore, it was then the smell hit him. He'd always hated the smell of blood and now it was permeating the air around him. He couldn't escape it. 

His breathing got worse it was like he couldn't take a breath no matter how hard he tried. He wanted to pull out his hair anything to make the panic go away but he knew seeing his hands would send him off again, he rushed to the washroom he had connected to his quarters and plunged his hands into the wash bin scrubbing at the blood. He needed to get it off, he didn't want to look at it again. Not at all the lives he'd taken, not at all blood that was on his hands. 

He scrubbed until his hands burned from the pain and he was sure all the blood was gone. He then took his hair and scrubbed at it with soap. He didn't want his hair as stained as his hands. He scrubbed at it, as he scrubbed his hands burned even more it was so painful. He rinsed his hair and his hands again but as he looked at where the blood was he realized the blood hadn't come out. It was still there. The people he'd killed, their blood would never leave him. His breathing turned erratic again and he needed to get it out. He tried scrubbing the red out again but it wasn't working. Why wasn't it working?

He tried again and again until his finger tips were bleeding. Tears ran down his face as he couldn't get it out. 

He sobbed as he ripped at the hair on his head, maybe pulling it out would work, he didn't know what to do. 

He scrambled for anything to fix his problem. He needed something to fix the panic rising in his chest again. The constricting tightness that he couldn't stop from choking. Finally he found the answer. Beside his bed, sitting in a jar was the clippers he'd stolen from one of the cloth makers on a previous raid. He grabbed them quickly and brought them to his hair. He had loved his hair, it was one of the few things from his old life that he still had. One of the few things that had still made him happy. 

He would have cut it all off, taken all the memories away and told himself he was the pirate. The Pirate Princess, just as ugly as she deserved to be. But he couldn't do that. His hand wouldn't move up that high and his panic got worse at the thought of seeing someone else reflecting on the glass of the ship other than himself. He bunched it together, pulling it taught and sliced it off right above his waist, the stained parts falling to the floor. He set the clippers down as he grabbed his hair glad as he looked at his hands that they were clean. There was no red anywhere, all the stains were gone. 

He sighed in relief and let the strands he was clutching go. 

He was fine, there was no more blood on his hands. Nothing was wrong anymore. And he almost believed it. Almost believed he was happy again. That he was back with his family in Saint Petersburg. Back before his idiot of a younger brother had run away. Before he'd promised his parents to find him by any means necessary. 

He looked past his hands and there was drops of blood on his skirt. He couldn't help the croaked sob that tore from his throats as he ripped it off quickly. The dress was on the floor with his hair and he was out of the washroom and in the corner in seconds. 

He wrapped his arms around his knees as he took deep breaths. The tears ran down his cheeks, he tried to stop them but it was useless. He was drained of the energy to stop crying, to stop his body from panicking. 

He sat in the corner, glad his bloody hands were now clean and he had no clothes with blood on them on himself. His hair as pristine silver as it had been always, just slightly shorter, he felt his breathing start to calm. The tears still came but the knot in his throat dispersed and it was easier to take in breaths no matter how ragged they were. 

He calmed himself slowly. The panic seeping from him and he started to weep as his energy went with it. 

He was glad the crew was on the other side of the ship. They couldn't hear his break downs after every raid. 

He looked at the hands on his knees and was revolted. They may be clean now but only after he'd almost scrubbed the skin from them. His hands were stained with blood and no matter how hard he scrubbed them they always looked it to him. He remembered and couldn't not see it. 

It was always a reminder of every life he'd taken, every loved one he'd killed, every pirate he'd destroyed. 

Nikiforov loved his brother. Truly loved the boy, and he proved it in his journey. He would go on, even as he wept, he knew, he would find him. No matter how stupid he'd been to run away. It still hurt the lives he'd taken. Weighing him down everyday as he didn't let it show. The pain and sadness that he'd taken another life, even if it was for his brother. He'd taken far too many in his quest for his brother. And he would take more. Most likely Katsuki as well. The most honorable Pirate there ever was. He killed no one he didn't have to. He gave some of his treasure to the poor, though most didn't know that. He took in any run aways or slaves as his own crew and let them leave once they had enough money. He'd even killed corrupt nobles to stop them from hurting the citizens. He raided and destroyed ships but he never did some of the horrible things the top pirates before him had. Katsuki was the best Pirate King there was. And Nikiforov might kill him for his brother. 

He cried harder into his knees as he thought of what would happen. 

He'd get his brother, probably liking Katsuki. He'd hate himself all over again and when he brought his brother back to their parents......he'd leave. He wasn't going to stay and taint them with the deeds he'd committed. Plus his hair was too recognizable. Even if he went back everyone would know. So he would leave. He'd find a place to stay away from everyone. 

Stained scum had no place they belonged. His hands and very soul were as stained as his boots. Their color darkened from all the people who had died near them, splattering the last of their blood on them. He'd caked his hands with more blood than even that. 

He was the worst kind of scum. Scum that murdered people who didn't deserve it but kept doing it because he needed his brother, no matter the cost. 

He'd given up hope for himself after he took the first life two years ago. He'd watched the blood fall, heard the sobs of agony as the man's family had watched him die. 

It was his reality. Killing people and with each kill also killing parts of himself. He'd promised his parents anything to bring their son back, he would trade his soul for his brother's. It wouldn't be a fair trade, with how dark his now was. Black with a river of blood always following. 

He had promised to find his brother. And find him he would. Damn anyone who stood in his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor Nikiforov did something unthinkable. Something Katsuki is adamant will be paid for in flesh and blood. But first he has to bait the man. With a little down time on land, waiting for info from Phichit and his web.....why not stop for a little fun?  
> When Victor has the same idea.....what will come of them both wanting some release at the same time?  
> Plus everyone is confused when both their Captains come back lighter and maybe...in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK   
> me at me: yes what a wonderful way to start after you've been gone since oh what was it august?   
> So I was gone for .....a long time, im so sorry guys, stuff at home went to fucking shit, honestly its still pretty shit, my parents are so hard to deal w sometimes hhhhh  
> but I actually had this mostly finished last year at some point but I had smut in it and um there were so many errors omg it was not a good try and honestly tonight i tried to go back and work on it and couldn't stop blushing bc im still innocent //HA but yeah so I removed the smut //cries at my inability to write smut// and I actually finished up where I'd left off writing it last year   
> but yes so there is no smut in this chapter, maybe later in the fic if i gain more confidence and work on it more but until then you get no smut but you do get a little dirty talk before they make their way to a room huehuehuehue  
> ummm so im hoping to do more with this but rn im not sure when I'll get to it  
> but I can promise you this will hopefully make up for it as it's 14,600 words long!
> 
> well I hope you enjoy and I hope to get another chapter full of even more fun //no smut next time either....sorry// and more intrigue   
> sends smooches, and I'm so sorry for it taking so long to get this finished and uploaded for y'all!

Katsuki growled as he threw the things on his desk aside. It had been a week since the new recruit had started work. Mari and Phichit as well as the rest of the crew surrounding the desk that held the map of the world. It was Katsuki's personal map, one he'd had made with trading routes and anything he'd need on it. He was glad it was secured to the desk as everything else went falling to the floor where he'd pushed it off. The thuds of everything making them all flinch. 

He took in a deep breath as he looked at each of them. He tried to calm himself as he decided to speak, his anger barely reigned in, forcing his voice to quiver, 'What the fuck did you just say?'

Phichit gulped as he looked at the others. There was nothing they could do but tell their Captain what had happened. No matter how mad he'd get from hearing it again.

'Captain JJ was killed by Nikiforov a week ago. The whole crew wiped out. No one knows what happened or how JJ even got captured. But there was an important message, it said, 'I'm coming for Katsuki, he's mine, and so is what he took from me.''

Katsuki looked ready to kill someone, 'I don't know how he found JJ. That man was our most secret operative. He stayed where he was as someone who listened to information for us. He was a pirate but only in name mostly. The few raids he did were never bad and he always kept everyone alive. There was no reason, _none_ for him to die.'

They all nodded, none of them had cared for JJ much. He wasn't well liked among people, he was too confident. Too over the top. But he was still one of their group. He was a friend to their crew. And now he was dead. Killed at the hand of Nikiforov.

Katsuki growled as he grabbed the knife from his waist and stabbed the into his desk and the map, he tightened his hand on the hilt his knuckles going white at how tight he squeezed, 'How dare he. He comes into my waters and he kills so many of my men. And then he kills one of the truly innocent men I have? And then says he's coming for me? And accuses me of owning something, taking something that's his?'

He stalked away from the desk and walked to the window. He opened it and let the breeze in. He stomped back and forth in front of the windows. His boots knocking hard against the floor as he almost yelled at them all, yelled at anything. 

'No.' His voice shook, almost quivering at the anger he barely controlled. 

They all looked at him, the ones closest to the door looking like they were about to run. All of them knew of his anger, of how bad it got when he was truly angry. The stories were infamous. King Katsuki might be kind to his victims but he would gut any crew member he didn't trust or one that proved untrustworthy. The story of the mate he'd killed in a fit of anger was infamous to him. And any crew member he gained always harbored a fear of pissing him off. 

'He's not getting away with this. He kills my men and he then lies that I have something that was his? Trying to slander my name? No. He won't get away with this. I will not stand for that piece of shit to take over my ocean. Let him come. Let him try and take anything from me. I will serve him up on a golden platter. I'm sure I still have one on this ship. He won't get away with this.' He turned back to the men and looked at each of them. It'd be a hard decision on who would do what here. His eyes finally landed on Phichit. 

'Phichit, send out your feelers. Find when he's getting around this area and what areas he'll be at. I want to find this bastard. For all of those he's killed, he'll fucking pay. Preferably with a lot of pain and suffering. Find his informants and figure out who gave him such info. If it's been a week since he did that. It means he's almost here. Or he's already here and just doesn't know where to find us. Let's raid a bit and give him an even better idea of where we are, eh?'

They all nodded at him, while they were scared of their captain he was still the best any of them had had.   
Phichit nodded and left the room. He had informants to ask questions, and feelers to put out. He would also have to see who was leaking information to Nikiforov. And whoever it was.....might just have to die, but first......they could be of use. 

He walked out of the room and was stopped by Mari and the new recruit. 

'Hello, gonna tell me your name yet?'

The boy looked at him angrily as he nodded his head, he grabbed Mari on the way and dragged them both into a small room none of the others used. 

Once the door was closed by the boy he looked at both of them. 

Mari sighed as she leaned against the table, 'Alright, why the fuck am I in here right now? And are you gonna tell us your name?'

He nodded his head, 'I'll tell you my name.'

Mari smiled as she crossed her arms. The table creaked slightly as Phichit leaned against it as well, 'Well, finally we won't have to call you recruit anymore. So what's your name?'

The boy made sure the door was closed and turned back to them. He took a deep breathe, 'My name is Yuri. Yuri Feltsman.'

Mari and Phichit both choked and stood quickly. They looked at each other before Mari looked at Yuri first, 'Yuri is your first name?'

He nodded, watching her raise her hand to her mouth and her shoulders start to shake. 

Phichit paced the room, he didn't know how to deal with this. It took Mari only a minute or two to realize something was wrong.

'Phichit?'

He stopped and turned to her, his eyes wide, 'Mari, you might not know since you tend to keep your informants on the docks. You don't put them in the city, but I put them everywhere and want them to listen to everything. And recently the ones that listen mostly to the politics of Saint Petersburg heard of the Noble family, the Feltsmans. They have been rising in not only trade but other areas. They are a huge company and even have a few ties to the Bratva. But recently one of the servants got fired. They don't know why or how, but she talked to one of my informants. They apparently fired her for the disappearance of the youngest son. She didn't reveal his name but he was blond and he ran away, and now they can't find him. And now we know why....'

They both turned to look at Yuri who was at least courteous enough to look slightly sheepish. 

Mari sighed and turned to Phichit, 'Do you think that's why Nikiforov is after us? Is he being paid by Feltsman to find him?'

Phichit shrugged, as he calculated in his head, 'It's possible, Feltsman certainly has enough money to go about it. And they've kept it quiet from the public which means they don't want him to be a target. There's more though.'

Mari sighed, 'What now?'

'Apparently the older son went missing a little bit after. The servant said he isn't missing, that he's looking for the boy under his last name. But not in a place anyone would think to look. She was fired because she helped him sneak out to find the boy.'

Yuri was the one who surged forward and grabbed Phichit's arm. His grip was tighter than it should have been but the boy couldn't help it, 'What? His last name.......'

Yuri' grip untightened as he almost slipped to the floor, Phichit caught him at the last second and lowered him to the floor slowly. 

The boy shook there for a moment. 'Are you absolutely sure, that he's using his last name?'

Phichit nodded, 'She said he was, no doubt. Others would know his real name, but this was his real last name before he was taken in by the Feltsman's as a child. So no one would know him. Which is smart because no one knows that his first some isn't his. I didn't even know. Apparently it's a closely guarded secret. The only reason this servant talked was the drugs and alcohol my girl fed her.'

Yuri groaned, he laid his head against the floor before he stood up, 'That fucking idiot.'

Mari smiled, she leaned against the table once more, 'Who's the idiot? I mean other than a few of the people on this ship?'

Yuri snorted, 'My older brother. He.... I can't believe he's so stupid. Did he think I wouldn't know? That I'm stupid enough not to know his old family name? I learned that long ago. But now that I know I can't help believing he's an idiot. Something isn't right with his head obviously!' Yuri threw his hands out animatedly as he tried to his feelings about it.

Phichit smiled, 'Alright, then why is he an idiot? We can't help you through this until we know why he's being such an idiot.'

Yuri looked at both of them. He contemplated telling them. It was bad, and honestly if he was right....and he knew he was. Victor would be in big trouble. He chewed on his lower lip as he nodded, 'This secret doesn't leave this room unless it had to....right?'

Mari looked at Phichit as he looked at her in permission. He knew she was higher than him. And he was asking permission to keep whatever this boy would say a secret. They hadn't gained his trust yet. And as a new crew member they had to. No matter where the boy came from. 

Mari nodded slightly as Phichit turned to Yuri. 

'Go ahead Yuri. We're listening. This won't leave this room until we believe it has to. Which depending on the secret.....could be never.'

They both watched Yuri, making sure he wasn't going to run away was important. 

He calmed down and sighed, shifting from foot to foot he opened his mouth, 'My brother's name before he was taken in by my father was, 'Victor Nikiforov'. He took the name Feltsman as a boy and kept it since then. I think....my brother was stupid enough to become a pirate to look for me.'

Mari and Phichit both froze at the name. Mari stopped to consider this new information while Phichit stepped up to Yuri, 'Alright, what color hair does your brother have?'

Yuri groaned, 'Silver, I always told him it made him look old but he was happy it was natural.'

Phichit groaned, 'Of course it is, sounds like our man. Never heard of anyone else having gray hair at such a young age. Do you believe all that we've said he's done in the last week or so? And how long have you been missing?'

Yuri tilted his head as he thought about it, he felt Phichit's hand on his shoulder, for support, 'I don't want to. That idiot wasn't ever the type to kill people. Especially not in cold blood but......he's stupid enough to let what he's doing taint him. Or at the very least believe he has to do anything to bring me back. He's stupid like that. I ran away about two and a half years ago.'

Phichit cursed as did Mari, 'Has to be the same man. Nikiforov didn't come into play until two years ago. Which to do so is six months of raiding at the least, it would explain where he came from and why he started pirating when he did.....'

Yuri looked at both of them suddenly very wary, 'You won't make me go back.....will you?'

Mari snorted, 'First of all kid, we would never. We don't know why you ran away but if it's a good enough reason, for you, then we don't care. And second of all, if you think for one second, we could send you back after Katsuki made you part of this crew, you're an idiot. He may be harsh sometimes, but he made it clear to each and every one of us, this crew _is_ family. All of us make a family and when we get a new family member as long as they don't hate it and want to leave, they are one of us forever.'

Phichit nodded, 'That's what you walked into. We are your family now, we will protect you. But......' he turned to Mari, wincing as he spoke, 'we can't tell him. He's far too angry right now. He wouldn't kill any of us but.....honestly, he's scaring me a little right now. I've never seen him so angry at someone. And with how many of our men Nikiforov has killed.......'

Mari nodded, 'Oh I know, I wasn't gonna breathe a word to him. While I love my brother, I know his temper and the lack of control he has when angry. He wouldn't kill us, he'd just yell but I don't know if we can stop him from killing Nikiforov.'

Yuri jerked as he looked at both of them, 'Kill him?'

Mari winced before turning to him, 'Yes....you don't seem to understand, as of the time he killed JJ and his crew, the number of our men he's killed is around a hundred, if not more. I don't know the true count, but our Captain, he does. He knows every person that was killed and each of their names. And he knows what family they have, and who they've left behind. Right now no matter how angry he is, he's sending messages to all the families of JJ's crew. Including JJ's wife. Each and every one of them is going to know their son or husband or wife is dead. And he probably sent along some treasure with it. He knows the price of being on pirate crews and he makes sure he gives back to the families of the ones that have died. He's a good captain. Probably the best, he cares about his people, his family. Which is why he's so angry at your brother. He wants blood for all that has been spilled. And he will probably have it.'

Yuri looked at his feet, 'He's an idiot, and it's hard to believe that he'd kill so many people but.....I can understand Katsuki's want to hurt him. Now I want to hurt him a little bit. For all he's done but, I don't want him to die. Worse, how did he get a crew? Who could he possibly have gotten to get a ship and start pirating. Unless he used Mila which.......'

Phichit cleared his throat, 'Actually Mila is the name of his second mate. Georgi is at roughly the same level as her. They are the ones who deal with him most of the time, and take orders directly from him, they deal with his men usually.'

Yuri cursed, 'Of course, the fucking idiot, dragged her into it too. And Georgi as well. You all might not have to kill him I will.'

Phichit cut his eyes to Mari who nodded slightly, 'Who are they Yuri?'

He clicked his tongue, 'Mila is the daughter of another Noble. A Babicheva who loves ships. She collects them in fact and had a ship building company. She's renowned for her building skills and how well all her ships are liked. And Georgi used to be the family tailor. He came from the slums, Victor found him and took him in, saying he liked the dresses he designed. So he took him in and he's been with the family ever since. But he was very grateful to Victor and they weren't the closest, but....they were close. If Victor left to find me.....Georgi would follow. Plus coming from the slums, he always said he knew what it was like to do things you didn't want to do. I still can't believe he dragged him into it too. The idiot, what is he expecting will come after he finds me?'

Phichit shrugged, 'I honestly don't know. He can't go back to Feltsman.'

Mari nodded, 'I believe the same. He still might be able to since, you know, he only killed pirates. There were no Nobles or Lords hurt. So they may welcome him back, with a warning. Or they might believe, that since he's a pirate, he's just as guilty as the rest of us. Citizen opinions change like the wind and you never know when they'll change their minds. It seems to depend on their mood. But either way.....he won't go back the same.'

Yuri nodded, 'I certainly believe that. My brother is......an idiot. But he has always been kind. He makes stupid decisions and can be very mean with words, especially if he forgets to think before he speaks. Which is often. He doesn't seem like the kind to kill so many people. If he is......what do you think will happen to him?'

Mari sighed, 'Hard to tell. For some they can kill easily. More easily than they think. We don't kill people often. Our Captain doesn't stand for it. But we've known other crews who kill. And the men.....they change. Some more so than others. It depends on the person, but usually people who have never had to do super hard things, or make hard decisions, they tend to get hit harder by the guilt. But we have all our own problems to deal with. And our own guilt. With how many he's killed......he'll never be the same man you knew before. And that's if he's even fixable. People who kill.....they lose a piece of themselves with each one. He won't be the brother you remember. He might never be again.'

Yuri looked like he as in pain, 'I yelled at him a lot before I left. He wasn't.....I just didn't act like he was my brother. And now you're telling me, he'll be a completely different person? And all because I ran away?'

Phichit sat up from his leaning and walked up to Yuri, and gave him a side hug, 'It's not your fault. You left sure, but from where you landed, you probably now know how the real world works. How horrible people can be. But it's not your fault. He decided to do this. He didn't have to kill anyone, our Captain has proven that. He instills fear sure, but he always proves to them he'll die for them, and kill for them as well. We believe in him, and so he believes in us. You're a part of that now. We'll try to buffer the Captain's anger, so at least he doesn't kill your brother, but....'

Yuri clicked his tongue as he pushed Phichit's arm off, 'I don't need comforting like a child, and....if he does come here, let me talk to him. I might be able to reason with him.'

Mari grimaced, 'I honestly, don't know if that will be possible. I can try, but when Katsuki sees him, he's gonna be very angry. Especially with what Nikiforov has done.'

Yuri nodded, 'Alright, that makes sense. Maybe Katsuki will capture him and I'll be able to talk to the idiot. Now that I've told you my name, will you stop badgering me?'

Phichit smiled as he jumped onto Yuri, 'Nope, not happening. You've told me your name, sure. But not anything else about you, so I will keep bothering you until I figure it out. Now go and scrub the decks again with Minami.'

He nodded, and walked over to the door. He opened it, making his way out, when it was almost closed Mari chipped in, 'Oh and your nickname is now Yurio.'

As the door closed they heard a loud, 'Huh?!'

They both broke out laughing once they heard him stomp off. 

He leaned against Mari as he tried to catch his breath. 

'Oh my god, he's almost as fun to mess with as Yuuri is.'

Mari nodded, 'Yes,' she finally caught her breath, before her smile fell as she shared a look with him, the ship moving under them as she moved away, 'but now I'm worried, we raid a ship, and get treasure yes, but also gain Victor Nikiforov's missing brother? And that's why he's after us? I don't like it. This seems like exactly what his feeling was talking about. It will be fate changing. What are we supposed to do about this?'

Phichit shrugged as he looked out at the ocean around them, 'I don't know. We can't tell him, he'll care for Yurio's sake....but I think he still might kill the man. After everything he's done.....'

Mari nodded, 'We'll keep the information from him. From anyone. No one knows, and that's that. Now, what do you have on Nikiforov other than this?'

Phichit groaned, 'Not much. The man doesn't do much but stay on his ship. There have been a few times he's had some fun. All of them were men, they were pretty, and they were all quick. He went in and came out in an hour. Never long, he paid them in gold and then left. There's only been, four since he became a name, but there's that. His informants are good. I only found one, and even then it was almost impossible. They aren't his informants. They're Georgi's, and all of them are hidden, well. I think he could give even, _me_ a run for my money. He's very good and now I know why. If he grew up in slums, it would make a lot of sense. Okay back to Victor, sorry, the man doesn't come out much, but when he does, he rarely talks to anyone, only delegates his two seconds - Mila, and Georgi. After every raid, he apparently goes to his quarters and isn't seen for the rest of the night. And hearing what Yurio said about him before....it might have to do with his mental state. Remember how bad Yuuri was in the beginning?'

Mari nodded, like she could forget how terrifying that time was. Their parents had been great when they were young. Amazing really, they were so kind. Too kind in the end. They helped people, and they allowed discounts when they shouldn't. And when they let someone stay that was on the wrong side of the law.....that law had decided it'd be easier to burn their family's business and home to the ground. She'd woken up during it, Yuuri had woken as well and together they made their way out. Only to realize that, their parents hadn't made it out. Their parents died in that fire and all their money was gone. They had nothing. Mari had wanted to do something, she took odd jobs. Yuuri wouldn't let her become a prostitute. He said he'd become one, as boys were worth more, before he ever let her do that for him. He'd been so strong. No matter what they went through. It was when they got into a pirate ship as deckhands that things had gone even better. It'd been a small pirate ship and crew. They were doing small jobs. They did a couple raids and nothing came of it. But Yuuri had thought ahead. Her brother had already made a network through Phichit at that time and he heard of a really good raid that had a lot of gold. He'd told the Captain. The man was old, he was tired, and he didn't have the ability to say no to a young boy skinny enough to look like death. So he'd agreed. They'd gone to raid in the middle of the night. It'd been dark and they'd gotten onto the ship. And sure enough the information was correct. It had been a quiet shipment of high quality goods. The crew that day had made more money in that raid. Than in all the others they'd ever had. The Captain had turned to Yuuri asking him where his information had come from. Yuuri a boy of 14 had turned to the man and smiled, 'My secret web, sir.'

The man had laughed and the treasure had been shared between the crew, Yuuri got the second biggest cut, and the Captain who now had more than enough, told them all he was stepping down as their Captain. He was tired, and he had enough money to live comfortably for the rest of his life. He handed the ship and any crew that had decided to step down as well, all of it to Yuuri. 

Yuuri had been scared, she could yell at that point, but he'd accepted with pride and strength. He'd spent years gaining more crew, making sure they were all trustworthy before he allowed them into the new family. He'd gained the perfect crew. And at the age of 18 he'd commissioned a ship, and gotten Chihoko. He was the best captain. But after the first person he'd killed......it'd been hard. She still remembered the screams that could be heard across the ship. Everyone had known then, that something was wrong. They found their captain, a boy of 15, sobbing and weeping in his quarters. The older men had looked at each other before they made their way over. One of them, named Celestino had taken her brother in his arms, and told him it would be alright. They'd all spent the rest of the time, helping him. They'd spend hours, keeping him from hiding by himself. They kept him from becoming worse than that. And over time he'd realized that if he killed for all of them, he was fine with it. He killed only when he had to. Only when the he didn't want the others to have to do it. But she remembered the terror they'd both had back then. Yuuri keeping his to himself until he couldn't handle it anymore. She had tried to help, tried to take the weight, but he still stood today, and she was glad for the people who had helped them along the way. 

'You're very right. I remember his screams even now. But that can only mean, that Victor's been having trouble....but no one's there to help him. And if so......it could get dangerous. It sounds like it already is.'

Phichit nodded, 'I'll keep my network open, and the next time I have anyone near a port they enter, I'll have one of my girls talk to their informants and hopefully get word to them. If his second mates find out about his mental state, they might be able to help. If not, we're gonna have a big problem. I'll try to find out more and we can only hope that Yuuri knows what he's doing. But what are the odds of gaining, Yurio?'

Mari shrugged, 'I don't know, but it was small. Of course we're unlucky enough to get the boy. But, you and I both know Yuuri won't stand if we say we want him to leave him somewhere so we don't have to deal with it.'

They were caught up in their conversation as they tried to figure out what they were going to do about all the info they'd gotten. They didn't even notice the door creak open. 

 

'First I said no more calling me Yuuri.'

They both jumped, Phichit higher than Mari. Coming down he slipped as a wave knocked the boat to the side. Mari wanted to laugh but was watching Yuuri as he looked at both of them with a serious look. It took only a minute more for them to watch Phichit on the floor before Yuuri himself lost it. 

'I can't! You fell straight on your ass! Sometimes I worry about you Phichit.'

Phichit gasped as Mari started laughing as well. 'Traitor, and excuse me for not having grown up in boat! I was a landlubber and I am proud of it!'

Yuuri snorted as he leaned against the closed door, 'We didn't 'grow up' on a boat, Phichit. You know that.'

Phichit scoffed, 'You did too! You were 15 when you got on that pirate ship! That's still a kid. So you grew up on a boat. Until 5 years ago, I was still your informant on land. So excuse me, for not being able to jump and land on my feet, or fuck without falling out when there's a big wave!'

Yuuri stared at him for a moment, 'I forgive you. But, you've fallen out because of a wave?'

Phichit groaned, 'I'm going to kill you, someday, for some comment just like this one. I can't believe that's what you focus on!'

Mari pushed herself to a standing position before moving to where Phichit was still on the floor. She reached out and gave him a pat on the head, 'Phichit. That's what anyone would focus on. It's not our fault you apparently have no skills.'

Phichit cried out, 'Mari, how could you! I'm ashamed, hurt, betrayed!'

Yuuri smirked as he leaned forward, 'Oh really? It could be worse Phichit, at least we're only teasing. Mari once told a man, he couldn't get a woman off even if he had a map, that's how bad he was. And _he_ fell out on land. So you're alright. Not everyone has the finesse to have fun while at sea.'

Phichit sat there still glaring at them, 'That makes me feel slightly better. And I'm sorry I'm not as good as you in bed Yuuri. Some people aren't that talented. Dance does wonders for your physique, and prowess I'm sure.'

Yuuri nodded, 'Yes it does. Now what were you two talking about while I wasn't here? And why was the new little kitten here?'

Phichit struggled to find an answer while Mari smirked, 'Oh brother, he came to tell us his name finally.'

Yuuri snorted, 'Took you this long? They usually give in after a couple days of badgering.'

Mari nodded, 'He's a stubborn one. Which makes sense because of his name.'

Phichit snorted as Yuuri looked at them, wondering what was so funny, 'And, what is his name?'

Mari smiled, 'It's Yuri.'

He froze as she said it. Of course she would get a kick out of it. 

'Oh, funny, I'm sure you're getting a kick out of it. Are you going to stop calling me Yuuri and just call him Yuri?'

She smiled and turned to look at Phichit as he smiled at her. In a move that scared Yuuri slightly, they both turned to look at him at the same time. 

'Actually _Yuuri_ , we're calling him Yurio, so we don't get you too mixed up. Eventually, we want you to take your name back.'

Yuuri growled as he stared at them, 'Damn you both. Stop calling me that damn name. I dropped it years ago, and I don't want it back. It's the name of a boy who isn't alive anymore.'

Mari looked at him before she snorted. Phichit snickered, 'It's obvious, that you're still alive. And even if you drop the name, it's still who you are. You'll always be our Yuuri, the adorable, determined boy who did everything in his power to keep his sister from whoring herself. I still find that adorable.'

Mari nodded, 'He's always looked out for others, I'm surprised the crew hasn't noticed how much of a softie he is.'

He snarled as he turned away and slammed the door open, 'Fine, don't answer my questions. I'll drop what you said here, today. But only because you're both pissing me off. You're lucky I don't make you walk the damn plank. I'm going back to my quarters, fuck off for a while why don't you. We'll be coming into port in a day or so.'

With those words spoken he left the room, grabbing the door and slamming it closed. He felt the ship shiver under the force. He ignored the two idiots who wouldn't listen to his orders and made his way to his quarters. Along the way most of the crew noticed his mood and steered clear of him. He felt the anger in the way his boots slammed against the floor. He felt eyes on him and turned to see the new recruit, 'Yurio' he corrected himself, watching him. He glared at the boy before turning back on his way to his quarters. He made his way above deck and finally made it into his space. He made his way to the back, the water parting behind the ship, the peace of being alone was welcome. 

He knew they meant well. He also knew he wasn't the same boy they remembered. He'd taken lives since then, he'd done things he could only forgive himself for because they were for his crew. Sometimes he only lived by sheer force of stubbornness. 

Many of his enemies thought he was invincible. He'd survived more as a Captain than most other pirates. He took risks he probably shouldn't. But they were always risks he felt he could come out on top of. He knew his sister worried more than Phichit. She'd worried since the day their parents died. The pain they'd both felt had been devastating. They'd both done what they could for each other. Yuuri had changed the day his sister tried to leave him to sell herself for money. He knew that others did it. He knew why, especially then. Both of them hungrier than they'd ever been. Starving, like dogs. But he had refused. He wouldn't let his sister do that, not for him. So together they had worked from then on, making money together, eating together, living together. He made sure to make as much extra money as possible. And when they'd gotten onto the ship as deck hands, he knew to make it, anywhere as a pirate, he needed to be prepared. So he found Phichit, and paid him with the money from small raids to gain information. They became friends, learning more about each other the more they worked together. It was an easy friendship, both of them looking for someone to lean on. When Phichit had heard of he massive ship, he immediately sought out Yuuri. He told him first about the treasure, and then about the time. Yuuri had hugged him harder than ever. They both knew if it went well, good things would come. They'd have quite a bit of money. And it worked, they raided, and they made enough gold for a long time. Yuuri had almost gave Phichit a kiss that day, glad that his friend had such a connected network. He'd been shocked when the Captain had given him the ship and crew. It had been beyond a shock. He'd been 15, barely old enough for much, and he'd gained a pirate ship and a whole crew. Most of them older than him by decades. 

He'd loved all of them. It was in the years following it had gotten bad. He'd always known, someday he'd have to kill someone. As a pirate, that was almost common sense. You protect each other, and to protect each other, sometimes death is necessary. And that day, at the age of 16, he'd killed his first man. He'd saved one of the older crew's lives. 

The man had been on the ship they were raiding. They had thought there were less members on their crew. They were slightly surprised, but they'd been doing fine. Until Yuuri had turned and seen a man coming up behind Celestino. He's rushed forward, no control of his actions. He'd pulled the sword from his waist and ran forward, no sound coming from his mouth as he held tight to the hilt. It ran the man through his stomach as he stopped moving. He had looked down at the sword in his stomach before looking up at Yuuri. Looking him straight in the eyes. 

He remembered the day well. The man's eyes, horrified, as he realized he was going to die. Yuuri remembered the warmth of the blood pouring from the man's stomach and over his hand. Watching the light die in his eyes as he choked up his own blood. It poured down the man's chin as his body gave way and fell straight onto Yuuri. He'd yelped that day when he was squished under the man. The blood smearing on his hands, and pouring out over his clothes as the sword shifted in the man's gut and poured over him. He felt the squish as his sword shifted quickly and easily. The sounds of the blood as it dropped from the man's mouth onto Yuuri's face, as he watched the man's dead eyes.....had horrified him. He'd been frozen. For hours. Even after the crew had taken the man off him, and lifted him, he still hadn't moved. They'd taken him back to their ship. His older sister, bathing the blood from him, had asked what she could do to help, but e couldn't speak. It was that night after he'd fallen asleep, when e'd dreamt of the man he'd killed. The man had accused him of murder, which he had done. And he had attacked him, trying to kill him back. 

Yuuri had jerked awake screaming. He didn't know how long he'd screamed for, but Mari always said it was a long time. 

He had been shaken. He couldn't focus. It wasn't until Celestino, the man he'd saved had taken him in his arms and held him like his mother had when he was young. He'd held him close, like his own son, and told him it would be okay. Celestino had held him, the rest of the night, letting him cry, and sleep, and cry again. 

He been exhausted the next day and most of it had been him crying. He'd thanked Celestino, who, with the help of another crew member at the time, had sat him down and explained. That when protecting family, killing someone made sense. If you did it for your family, it meant you did it to protect someone else. Celestino said he'd always felt it easier to deal with, when you thought of the fact that it was all for the safety of your family. He thanked Yuuri profusely for what he'd done. To which Yuuri had finally moved, finally looked at someone, and had said, 'We're family right?'

He'd made all crew family from them on. Unless they proved traitor, they were family. And he would protect them. So her being scared for his mental health, made sense. He understood honestly. It still didn't stop pissing him off when they used his first name. 

He wanted to leave the boy he'd been behind, not drag him back to life.....

 

He turned to a small creak and leaning against his door, he watched Celestino rap against it with his knuckles.

'I thought I closed that door. I told Phichit and Mari to fuck off and let me be alone.'

Celestino nodded, 'You did, but you didn't tell me to fuck off. And since I haven't pissed you off, I assume it's okay for me to come in and talk. Seems like you might need it.'

He snorted, 'Maybe I do. I don't know anymore honestly.'

Celestino nodded, 'That makes sense. But what do you maybe need to talk about?'

Yuuri sighed, 'Is it so wrong for me to leave my name behind?'

Celestino laughed, 'Where is this coming from? You left your name the day after you saved my life. Saying, since you were now our captain and would protect us, you would drop the name of the boy you were and take on the name 'Katsuki' the Captain of all pirates. You were adamant, we would become the best of the best. And now you have. You're the Pirate King. We rarely have to worry about others except for this Nikiforov......unless Nikiforov is why you're so worried about this.'

Yuuri clicked his tongue, 'Maybe it is, I don't know. He kills the way he does, and he's adamant that he's coming after us. That we have something that's his. And with Mari and Phichit trying to get me to use my name again.....it's like they want the old me back. But to protect them from Nikiforov, I have to be the me that will kill without pause.....'

Celestino nodded, 'Well only maybe.'

Yuuri looked at him confused, leaning back against the wall.

Celestino sighed as he took a seat in the chairs in front of the desk. Yuuri was glad it was close to the windows and that his bed was in the far corner.

'Yuuri, you say that the new you, Katsuki, is not who you are?'

Yuuri nodded as he bowed his head, 'Its not me in anyway. It's who I made myself into to protect my family. I'm not that man, I'm not that....confident, at the least.'

Celestino smiled, 'You're wrong Yuuri, you're both. You have the ability to be the more innocent you, the one who just wanted a family to love him and his sister. Or you can be the man, the one who would die protecting the family he made for himself. But truly, you're both. You're glad you have a family and would die for all of them. But you're still afraid you're going to lose them, and not to death. You're afraid they'll leave you because of who you are.'

Celestino walked up and laid his hand on Yuuri's shoulder, 'Why don't you have more faith in us?'

Yuuri sighed as he brought his hand up to Celestino's, 'Going all Father on me to get me to listen. A good tactic, and honestly I think it's more me than any of you.'

Celestino nodded, 'You are like a son to me Yuuri, as are all rn younger kids on the ship. You take in the strays and make them family, now, I have a young boy to teach to clean things other than the deck, don't think too much on what you're thinking. It'll be fine.'

With that Celestino dropped his hand from his shoulder and made his way out to find Yurio. 

He still couldn't shake the feeling that becoming his old self was wrong. Being that vulnerable had only left room for them to be killed or hurt. You didn't show vulnerability. That would get you killed. And he had a damn Nikiforov to kill. But they would be in port in a couple of days. Maybe he'd spend a day at a brothel, he knew sometimes, the men and women were very pretty, and very satisfying, male or woman, they had good trainers. 

So he decided, while the others would take port and deal with selling their loot and more, he'd have some fun. 

He deserved to get some tension out. And sex was a better relaxer than a dip in a hot spring. 

He snorted to himself as he went to lay on his bed, it'd been a long day. And with Celestino at the wheel, nothing bad would happen. Yuuri laid down on it, making himself as comfortable as the straw bedding could make it. He smiled, thinking of the happy faces of the crew, to have a couple days at port. Hopefully Phichit would have a raid for them then. He needed to sniff out Nikiforov, find a place to take him down. To let him know where they were.

He laid down, sinking into the bed as far as he could, he thought of the need to change their flag, and the call sign upon it, but he remembered Celestino always took care of it. The man was getting on in years now, but he was still a giant asset to the crew. They'd definitely need another great man like him once he retired.

With that in mind Yuuri was lulled to sleep by the rocking of the ship, smiling, ready for the day when he would get to cut Nikiforov's throat. 

_______________

Mila and Georgi stood at the front of the ship looking out over the water. She turned to him and gave him a look. 

'So where is he?'

Georgi sighed, 'He's in his quarters again. What are we going to do Mila? He's getting worse. He thinks we haven't noticed how off he's been. How off he is, I went to his room one night and heard him sobbing to himself. What are we going to do about it?'

Mila nodded as she turned back, letting the breeze push her hair back, 'I don't know. You can talk to your network once we get to port. We still need info about Katsuki. You and I both know it's a bad idea, maybe we can send a message and plead with him not to kill Victor? I think, he'd at least hear us out. If he does have Yuri.....maybe he knows already who Victor is?'

Georgi shrugged, 'I don't know, but I'll figure it out. Maybe I can get a message through the network. I know his man, Phichit is very good. He's probably the only one as good as me when it comes to hiding informants. We can only try. Isn't Victor going into the town for a fuck?'

Mila groaned, throwing her hands up, 'Why must you call it that?'

Georgi shrugged as he leaned back against the rail of the ship, 'That's all it is Mila, they never mean anything to him. It's just to relax him, and lately, he looks like he needs a lot of relaxing. I'd say he only needs to find love and maybe it will fix him......but I don't think many could love a man so.....broken.'

Mila shrugged as she leaned forward onto the side of the ship, 'I don't know, some women want to help a man like that. And some men don't mind, holding such a man. I hope it will calm him. He needs that, and we need to find a way to help him. If he goes much longer he'll hurt himself, or get himself killed. We have to protect him. We have to find a way to bring the old Victor back, in anyway we can.'

Georgi nodded as he made his way back to the hold. They had things that Mila would sell at port. And while Victor was out looking for a person to help him release some tension, Georgi would look for a way to help his friend. They needed to save him, if even just to save themselves.

___________

Mila watched Georgi walk away and knew what he was thinking. They all were. As much as she knew Seung-Gil hated talking, and some of the others on the crew hated expressing themselves a lot, they all cared for their Captain. And having known the Victor before all of this......she missed the man they'd lost. This Victor was slightly insane. He didn't care for consequences, and that scared her. 

She made her way from the upper deck and over to Victor's quarters, knocking on the door. She waited for his admittance before she opened the door quickly closing it back just as fast. She made her way over, sitting down quickly into one of the chairs in Victor's room, watching him in his chair as she situated herself. 

The dark colors of the room, fit the personality of their Captain, but it didn't fit the Victor she'd known for years. And the dark just served to make her uncomfortable in a room so laden in his pirate persona that she was almost sick. Yes, Yuri's disappearance had caused this, but it was Victor's fault for going so far. She wanted him to go back to being the Victor they knew. She wished she could talk to him about it. 

She pushed all the thoughts that could, potentially, get her killed. That would need to be said at some point, and just focused on the report she had to give.

'All goods accounted for and ready to sell. And we'll take care of all the info while you go and have your fun.'

Victor smiled, his body language tense, 'How do you know what I'm going to do, Mila?'

She snorted as she leaned forward her elbows leaning on his desk, 'Victor it's very easy to realize. You are always this tense when you believe you need a release. And it's always, sex. You use those houses, when you can at port. Can't lie to me. So male or female this time?'

Victor smirked, 'You would pay attention. You've always noticed things, fine, I was thinking male.'

Mila smiled, 'That is what you prefer. You going for a pretty one this time?'

Victor shrugged, 'Depends on what's available. I'm hoping for a pretty man, but quite a few of them are a little....rough around the edges. Maybe this time will be different. It feels like it might be.'

Mila snickered, 'Another one of your, 'Pirate' feelings? Victor, you've only been a Captain for about 2 1/2 years.'

Victor clicked his tongue as he glared at her, 'No, it's just a gut feeling, and it doesn't matter how long I've been a Captain. This feels like something important is coming. I almost feel like someone's watching me, pushing me to do something....I just don't know what.'

Mila cleared her throat before she continued, 'Who knows, maybe your feeling will be correct. But either way, I hope you enjoy. It shouldn't be but a couple days before we make it to port. I know Georgi is going to be slipping away to get information, he should be able to get where Katsuki will be.'

Victor's hand tightened on the quill he was holding and it snapped in half in his hand. He looked down at his hand before he let it fall to the desk. He looked at her, before he jerked up out of his chair and made his way to the windows of his quarters.

'I want to know exactly where he'll be. He will find the information, or there will be consequences. I don't stand for second best.'

Mila held her breath for a moment as she watched him, it was when she realized where his hair fell when she gasped, 'Your hair?!'

Victor sighed, 'It was in my way. And as you know, I don't like when things get in my way.....' he looked at her, his eyes almost shone in the light, and she could almost swear there was pain in his eyes before it left, as quickly as it had shown through. 

She let a breath out before she shifted and spoke, 'I can't believe you cut most of it off. It only reached your waist now....but, you know Georgi will do exactly what needs to be done. He's got a good network. He'll get you the information you want, and more probably. He knows what's wanted of him, Victor.'

Victor's breath left him in a rush as he nodded with a slight shake of his head. 'I know, and stop calling me Victor, it's Nikiforov or Vitya now.'

She stood up walking towards the window slowly, before she placed her hand on his shoulder, 'Are you sure you're alright Victor?'

He snorted as he turned towards her, knocking her hand from his shoulder. He leaning against the wall, the windows above him, his hair, now cut short, at his waist, shining in the moonlight that streamed through them. 

'I'm fine Mila, I don't need anyone to coddle me. I'm not a child anymore, I don't need you looking out for me. The hair means nothing to me. It's just a reminder of who I used to be....who I'll never be again.'

Mila frowned as she watched him fold on himself a little, 'Victor, I know you want to find Yuri, but....he wouldn't want you to be doing this to yourself. It's been two years, I know we've gotten information. But what if it's not true? What if you're going after Katsuki and get yourself killed for nothing? Yuri...he wouldn't want you hurting like this.....Victor..'

Victor growled as he grabbed the closest thing beside him, a small table and three it at her. She dodged it, and moved backward against his desk as he moved closer and pulled his sword from his waist. The moonlight glinted off the blade as it raised to her throat. 

She gulped as he growled at her, 'I told you, to, stop. Calling. Me. Victor.' With each word the sword pressed closer to her throat, cutting through the skin, and she felt the blood slip down her drown, only a trickle as he spoke again, 'I, am fine. I don't care what my idiot of a little brother would want. He's the one who ran away. He's the one, who caused us all his grief, and I will find him, if only to slap him upside the head. He is my brother and I don't _ever_ want to hear you make assumptions of how he would see this. It's the truth. While JJ was an asshole not everyone liked, he was truthful, always. I had Georgi check, and he always told the truth even when he was captured. So I want to hear none of the information being unfounded. I've found my brother. And I will get him and bring him back, and I better never hear you speak to me like that, again. Have I made myself clear to you?'

Mila looked him in the eyes, she took in the look he had. It was a shine to his eyes, even so late at night she could see it. That little light that screamed for someone to stop him, to save him. His eyes pleaded for it. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she nodded her head very slightly. 'I understand.....Vitya.'

He nodded as he took the sword from her throat. He turned from her his breathing labored. He took a moment to gain his composure, she watched him do so, her hand coming up to her neck, wiping the blood and keeping a close eye on him. 

He sighed as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, 'Leave....' his voice barely above a whisper, almost swallowed by the sound of the water as it parted for the ship. 

Even so she heard it, and she bolted from the room as quick as her feet could carry her. She made sure the door closed behind her. Hiding the blood in her neck from any crew still awake she made her way to her's and Georgi's quarters. They both needed to talk about what had happened, and he needed to know, getting word to Katsuki....was even more important now.

___________

Victor stood in his quarters, the moon shining on his face as he waited until Mila's footsteps had faded to the other side of the ship. 

The minute they were completely gone, he let himself crumble. His fingers holding the sword went limp, and it fell to the ground as he did. It clattered and bounced away from him, something he was glad for. 

He grabbed his hair and felt the lump in his throat rise quickly. The tears gathered in his eyes and fell before he could stop them. As they fell the exhaustion of the outburst started to fall onto his shoulders. 

He let all of it weigh on him as he let the pain overcome him. He couldn't believe it. He'd pulled his sword on Mila, and threatened her life. He'd always told himself, even if he killed others, it'd be fine, because he always protected the crew. But now he'd threatened one of them, but it was Mila. His friend. The one who had decided when she'd heard Yuri had left, when he was adamant he'd find him, she'd stood by him and agreed to help. He'd agreed to let her come, she'd promised that she would come whether he wanted to or not. So he'd agreed. 

His tears fell faster as he remembered the support she'd given him in the first six months. Her and Georgi had offered to help him, had come together to make a crew. And together they all set off to find Yuri. 

He pulled himself into a ball, his arms around his legs as he started to sob. 

He couldn't believe he'd done such a thing. Yeah she was calling him Victor.....and yes it hurt to he called his old name. It still didn't give him the right to hurt her. To threaten her like that. 

He sobbed into his knees, the pain of knowing, he should pull even farther away from his friends. 

He hated himself in that moment. More than he had before. Because at least all the people he'd killed, all the blood he had on his hands, was from strangers. And now, he'd caused one of his only friends, to bleed on his sword. The same one that had killed so many others. 

He shook as he tried to calm his own mind. Something to shut up the voice that wouldn't leave him alone. He one that wanted him to die. He couldn't blame anyone but himself. He was the one who'd done so many bad things. And he agreed that maybe....just maybe....he didn't deserve to live. But first...he'd find his brother. He'd save his brother. 

Before even that, he'd have a night of pleasure, he would need it after this. He knew he didn't deserve it. But he needed to have a night to calm himself. He loved the relaxation of some good, rough sex. And sex always calmed his own mind better than anything else he ever tried. 

A couple days to get to port. He'd just stay in his room for those couple of days. He knew Mila and Georgi could take care of the ship. He'd wait and slip off the ship when they were in port. He could only hope the sex would be good enough to keep his mind from the dark place it was going to. From the voice that had been telling him to kill Mila. He hated that dark part of himself. The part that wanted to kill anything that stood in his way. The part that's with every person he killed, got louder. 

He wiped his eyes, and his nose, as he stood and made his way over to his bed. He would try and sleep, and hope he could keep his mind from all the things he'd done. 

He could only hope it would work, and if not - hopefully some hot, rough sex would work where some sleep wouldn't. 

He went to sleep hoping he was right. Hoping the feeling in his gut was a good feeling of something coming, hoping just maybe it was only the excitement of nailing someone and having someone nail him too. 

____________

Katsuki called to Mickey to close the extra sails, they needed to get into the port as quickly and safety as possible. Celestino manned the Wheel, Katsuki watched as Sara pushed the men up the rigging, barking orders as Katsuki did, Mari pulled the sails up with Minami and Yurio, all of them dragging them up and having Mickey tie them up tight. 

Katsuki watched as they got closer to port. He waved to Celestino, having him turn the ship, as a wave hit the side of the boat. They were rough today and making it harder to steer. He knew Celestino still had it and would be able to handle it. As long as he knew, he wouldn't take the wheel from him. 

He directed Celestino with each wave that crested and made sure it hit them sideways so it only slightly knocked them off course and didn't slow them down, they closed all sails but the main one and he had all of them come down off the rigging, they all stayed on the main deck, waiting anymore orders to come as the ship slowed and made its way into port. 

As they made it parallel to the dock he yelled to Mickey and Sara, both of them nodding as they jumped from the ship and grabbed the ropes. They tied it up as quick as possible, it slowing to a stop as the ropes kept it in place, but also let it flow with the waves. 

Once they were roped in Katsuki smiled as he nodded, he turned to Mari, 'You gonna take care of the cargo today, since Phichit is...' he turned and saw the man making his way into the city already, and for some reason Yurio was going with him, 'Already gone and taking the new recruit with him.'

She nodded, 'Yes, it seems like it. You going to have your fun with someone in town? Or are you waiting for permission?'

Katsuki growled, 'I was making sure my crew was doing their jobs before I left. Stop with the insubordination Mari.'

She snorted, 'Yeah, I'll stop with it, once your threats actually mean something to me.'

He growled at her again, 'Oh just fuck off, fine I'll go. Take care of the cargo and make sure no one does anything stupid.'

 

She snorted as he walked away, making his way off the boat, 'Only you do stupid things Captain! We're always along for the ride!'

He let out a breath, calming his nerves and not taking the bait. He knew she just wanted him to lose it again. It was a fun game for her, but he wouldn't do it. He had to find someone to have a good time with, he'd had enough things to grind on his nerves and he was so ready to have a night to let it all go. 

He had made sure to change his clothes, he was in a simple outfit, one of a merchant, visiting a new port and seeing the sights. His hair slicked back with only certain amounts falling into his face. His sister had made him mess with his hair, she'd wanted him to be sexy for whoever he found to have a rough night with. 

He smiled, making himself up for such a night sometimes confused him. But his sister always made sure he did something special for the nights he went to play. Something about not having a sister to pamper, and since he was as pretty as a woman, it would have to do. 

He made his way out of port, smiling at people, keeping up the facade that he was a traveling merchant. He was just here for a good time. He made his way through the throngs of people coming to the market. He had to get through the market before he could get to the whore house. He couldn't wait to have a good night. His body was shivering with the thought of the fun he was hoping to have. 

He finally made it to the business and smiled at the ladies standing outside the door, men around them all offering money to have a go. 

He dropped the smile once he got inside, all the women flocking around him, he shook his head at them quickly, 'I'm looking for something with a little bit more cock ladies.'

They all sighed wistfully as they left him, one of them walking to the back and waving her hand at the ones he really wanted to see. 

He watched each of them make their way out, all of them were nice. They looked good, and Katsuki was very excited, but they weren't what he wanted. He didn't know what he wanted, but it wasn't any of them. He smiled at them, 'I'm sorry, none of you seem to be what I want tonight. I was looking for something a little more.....pretty. Enjoy your night gentleman.'

They all shrugged before they made their way back to the back room to await another person to pay for their time. 

Katsuki cussed under his breath, maybe he wouldn't have a fun night. He needed someone to help him relax a little and it seemed like he wasn't going to find somehow who he liked enough.

He turned to go and ran right into the chest of another man. He leaned backwards, 'Sorry, I was just about to.....'

His voice cut off as he stared at the man in front of him, he was taller than him, his hair pulled back and tied. It reached his waist, and it was a beautiful gray. 

His face was beautiful, and he had sharp cheekbones. It all was just as pretty as a woman, the small studs in his ear glinted in the candlelight. The eyes were what caught him the most, blue just like the ocean he sailed across. He could see the man's eyes flicker with the light from the candles, and it almost looked like the waves he watched daily. He was caught in the man's gaze, and stared at him as thee man smiled, his lips stretching in a way that made Katsuki want to kiss him right there. 

'Hello darling, I see you didn't find any of those men good enough. I didn't think they looked very good either.'

He nodded, 'I-I'm looking for something.....prettier.'

The man laughed, 'Funnily enough, that's exactly what I was looking for, but I seem.....to have found just that. He walked into my arms.'

Katsuki gasped as he looked up at the man, 'You....like what you see?'

The man licked his lips as he leaned closer to Katsuki, 'Yes darling, you're absolutely.....ravishing.'

Katsuki swallowed hard as he looked the man up and down. He was also in merchant clothes and he was beyond beautiful, so he must have been some noble coming for a night of fun, 'I may look ravishing, but you look gorgeous. What is your name?'

The man leaned forward, his mouth touching Katsuki's ear, his tongue darted out and ran down the length of his ear before he whispered, 'Victor, what's yours, beautiful?'

Katsuki moaned, a name that seemed right for someone so hot, he knew he couldn't give the name Katsuki, he was too well known by merchants, nobles, and other pirates. So he went with the name he'd stopped using. The one his sister and Phichit wanted him to use more anyway, 'Yuuri.'

The man froze for a moment before he looked down at Yuuri, 'Your name is Yuri?'

He nodded, 'Yes, I'm from Japan. It has 2 u's in it,' he leaned forward, standing on his tip toes as he leaned into Victor's chest, his lips touching his ear like he'd done to Yuuri, 'it's got the extra u so that you can moan it for longer. I want to hear you come apart while you moan my name, _Victor_.'

Yuuri rolled Victor's name from his tongue and Victor couldn't withhold the moan that slipped from his lips as Yuuri sucked his earlobe into his mouth. 

'Fuck, Yuuri!'

Yuuri smiled as he let his earlobe go and leaned back as he looked Victor in the eyes. He stared at his lips for a moment before he leaned forward, lips barely brushing Victor's. His tongue slipped out to lick his lips and Victor opened his mouth greedily wanting more. Yuuri pulled back with a sly smile on his face, 'We need a room, _Victor_.'

Victor growled as he grabbed Yuuri's hand and dragged him along. He pushed people out of the way, making their way to the head of the house, Victor asked for a room, dropping the money into her hand for it quickly and following her directions to the room he'd paid for. 

He dragged Yuuri behind him, not stopping for anything as Yuuri giggled at how fast Victor was moving. 

He dragged him all the way to the room, the dark hallways only lit by candles passing by quickly, finally before the door Victor quickly opened it. He pulled Yuuri inside and shut the door, locking it with the chain, before he turned around and stared at Yuuri. His eyes, almost _devouring_. 

 

Yuuri smirked at the man, dragging his tongue across his lips as he readied himself for a fun filled night.   
\--------------------------------------------

He grabbed the back of Yuuri's head pulling the man down into a kiss. Both of them panting into it as they tried to come down from the high they'd just had. 

Yuuri laid on Victor, his head on the man's chest as he tried to calm his breathing. 

'That was amazing Victor.'

Victor nodded as he played with the hair on Yuuri's head, 'Yes it was, you are beyond beautiful, darling.'

Yuuri smiled at him as he laid his head on his hands, looking up at Victor. 

Yuuri tilted his head, 'Why are you calling me darling? And that other name what was it....kras..a..vats?'

Victor smiled and almost giggled, 'Well, first of all you're an absolute darling. And the second means, beautiful, in Russian. You’re absolutely gorgeous Yuuri. And I feel like you should know it, and be reminded constantly.'

Yuuri snorted, 'Very few call me beautiful Victor. And I honestly can't hold a candle to you. Your face and hair are beyond gorgeous! What could I possibly have that could make you think I'm beautiful?'

Victor laughed, 'Oh darling, first of all your eyes sparkle, your face is just soft enough, at all times. And what really gets me is how beautiful your heart is. Honestly Yuuri, everything about you is beautiful. The only beautiful thing I have is my face. My soul and my heart are both black. But you are so beautiful.'

Yuuri shook his head, 'No Victor, I also have done horrible things. But they don't make us who we are. Even if we do bad things we can still be good people. And I know you're a good person Victor, even if you killed people, even if you've hurt the ones you love, the fact that you don't like who you are anymore because of that....that means you have the chance to change who you are, you have the chance to not be that person. And I, even only knowing you these last hours, know that you can be a good person, a beautiful person. Just like I see you as.' Yuuri's hands had grabbed Victor's face, cradling it as he tried to convey to Victor that he wasn't horrible. Even though Yuuri hadn't known him long he'd seen a wonderful man beneath everything and he knew Victor could never be a horrible person unless he felt he had to. 

Victor stared at the man who held his face like he was precious. He stared at Yuuri, the first person to make him feel normal again in years, the first person to help him laugh, and make him smile in oh so long. And he had not only done that. He'd also told Victor with absolute seriousness, that Victor wasn't a bad person. That Victor was beautiful on the inside as well. 

It almost brought tears to Victor's eyes and the warmth in his chest was something he thought he should ignore. But he couldn't, not when Yuuri had said such things to him. 

He leaned forward, sitting up and grabbing Yuuri's hands that held his cheek. He felt a tear slip down his face as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Yuuri's, he pulled back only slightly, so his forehead could rest against Yuuri's, 'Oh Yuuri, those words mean more to me than you'll ever know. But trust me when I say you are far more beautiful than I could ever be.'

Yuuri smiled but didn't argue, they rested their heads together when the bell signaling night rang outside. Yuuri sighed as he moved to get his clothes on, he had to get back to his ship, he needed to see what information Phichit had obtained and check that all had gone well with the deals. 

Before he could get up fully Victor pulled him back down, 'Victor! I must go check my things!'

Victor nodded but held on, 'As do I Yuuri! But..,' he looked away before he pulled Yuuri in for a kiss. Yuuri opened immediately and they both groaned as they tasted each other. They pulled away both panting as Victor stared into Yuuri's eyes pleadingly, 'Please, meet me here tomorrow night. I must see you again.'

Yuuri was slightly wary, he didn't think he should come back here, it could blow his cover as a merchant if anyone he knew saw him, or even suspected him. But as he looked down at Victor's pleading eyes he found he couldn't say no to the fear in the man's eyes.

'Alright Victor, I'll come back tomorrow night, but tomorrow,' he leaned forward his lips touching Victor's ear lightly, 'I get to fuck you, love.'

Victor groaned before he grabbed the back of Yuuri's head pulling him I for a rough kiss. They both groaned into it before Yuuri pulled back. Victor licked his lips as he watched Yuuri put his clothes back on, 'Absolutely darling, I can't wait.'

Yuuri nodded and buttoned his trousers and shirt as Victor did the same. They both made their way from the room once clothed. They dodged all the women and men gaining their pleasure. They made their way out of the whore house, Yuuri turned and tried to leave when Victor grabbed his wrist. 

'Victor, I must go.'

Victor nodded but pulled Yuuri's hand to his lips and grazed a kiss across the knuckles, 'Tomorrow night, I'll see you again krasavitz. And I'll be yours then.'

Yuuri nodded, slightly dazed as his knuckles tingled. Victor made his way into the darkness of the streets and Yuuri watched him go. He couldn't believe he'd found someone so gorgeous in such a place. He definitely couldn't believe that someone wanted him. 

When he knew Victor was completely out of sight he turned to make his way back to his ship. He couldn't stop thinking about the man, but he needed to be briefed and find all the info he needed. He wanted to take down Nikiforov, but having someone as gorgeous as Victor to come to tomorrow night.....that would be a well needed treat. And if he walked to the ship with a small smile on his face....he didn't give a shit who saw, he was still riding on the high of sex and with such amazing sex to reflect on who wouldn't be happy. 

________________

Victor made it to the ship and smiled as he found George and Mila standing there, 'Hello, Mila. Georgi.'

They both looked at him like he was crazy for a moment. But he ignored it and gestured for them to follow him. 

They all made their way to his quarters, Mila and Georgi following behind him warily. 

Victor sat down in his chair as the other two sat on the other side of his desk. He noted the mess he and Mila had made the night before had been cleaned. He pushed the thoughts away and let only Yuuri flow through his mind before he took it back to the important things at hand. 

'Mila how did selling things off go?'

She shrugged, 'Well like always; we got hefty sums for some of the ale we had, the goods were all worth a fair amount and it's all in the book on your desk and the money we received is in your treasure room like always.'

He nodded, 'Good, and are you alright?'

She shook her head, 'What do you mean.....Vitya?'

Victor winced at the name, knowing he must have truly scared her the night before, 'I am so sorry Mila. I shouldn't have drawn my sword to you like that. I shouldn't have done that. Even if you called me Victor. Which......I kind of enjoy now....'

Georgi gasped as he watched Victor, 'You're in love!'

Mila choked on air as she looked at Georgi, 'He's what now?'

Georgi nodded, 'He's in love. I can see it in his eyes. Plus why else would he enjoy being called Victor. It must mean his lover called him that.'

Victor smiled as he thought back to Yuuri. The man's smile, his laugh, and the words he'd told him, 'Maybe I am in love. He certainly left an impression, and I shall be seeing him tomorrow night as well. I don't need any of the information on Katsuki tonight, Georgi. Save it for the day we depart port. But keep gaining information if you can. I'd like to talk more about it but I find myself very tired. Wake me tomorrow, and leave a few on the ship but the ones who didn't get to go into the market are allowed to browse and find trinkets if they'd like tomorrow. Now go, I'd like to sleep and I can't do that with you two in my quarters.'

They both nodded slightly dazed as they left the room. Victor closed the door, locking it before he made his way to his bed. He smiled as he laid there, thinking of Yuuri. Georgi had said it was love that he felt. And he honestly couldn't refute it. The things he already felt for Yuuri were so strong he could certainly call them love. As he fell asleep with Yuuri on his mind he couldn't help but smile, he couldn't wait to see the man the next night.

_______________

Mila was in shock as they made their way to their quarters. 

One the door was closed she immediately jerked around to look at Georgi, 'What was that?'

She paced as she waited for an answer. 

'First, calm down Mila.'

She almost yelled as she quickly spun to face him, 'Calm down? You want me to calm down. Well I'm sorry. I was unaware that I needed to calm down. Even if I could, which I can't, I wouldn't. Because our captain, no, our friend Victor has apparently gone off for a quick fuck and come back in love with a stranger we have no idea who it is. He seems.....sane again and that honestly scares me a little. What could the man he was with possibly have said or done to at least shift his mind so much?'

Georgi shrugged as he leaned against the wall, 'I don't know Mila. All I know is that look in his eyes says he's in love already. Even if it's only been hours. You and I both know how much of a romantic Victor is. The man must have said some.....tender things and made Victor fall for him.....and said things we should have been. I got information and a meet time with Phichit, Katsuki's information man tomorrow. I'll take care of that and....I'd tell you to follow Victor but you have to follow the men who aren't watching the ship. We'll see what Phichit says. Depending on how it goes down we might need to do something or we might just need to ride it out. There's also the possibility of this man being good for Victor.'

Mila laughed as she steadied the chair in front of their small desk, 'Yes, the man Victor went to fuck and presumably paid for, was so amazing, a hidden gem in fact. That Victor's whole life, world has changed.'

Georgi snorted, 'Victor might believe that. And I believe love can do exactly that. It turns men into fools. And Victor seems the fool for this man.'

Mila nodded, 'He did seem rather starstruck.' She groaned and rested her head on her hands. The moonlight streaming in casting them both in little light. She sighed as she shook her head, 'Well, there's nothing we can do. If he's already in love...we'll deal with it. If not, we'll wait until Phichit gives us the info we need. Once we have something....we'll make a plan then.'

Mila nodded and stood from the chair. They both made their way to their beds, the moonlight casting shadows across the sheets making them look almost black. 

Mila would have been cautious of them and almost was, as for a second it almost looked like blood. She's already seen a bloody bed, the sheets stained with enough blood to make them black. It had terrified her as a child, and she never wanted to see something like that again. 

When Georgi laid a hand against her shoulder she jumped slightly. She turned to him as his hand slipped from her shoulder rather quickly, 'It’s just me Mila. The sheets aren't bloody, it's just the shadows of the night. Everything is alright.'

She nodded her head, thanking him with her eyes, her voice trapped in her throat, unable to speak without her voice cracking. 

She moved forward and laid in the bed releasing a sigh of relief when the bed wasn't wet with blood. 

They both fell asleep with the same thoughts their heads. They wondered if Victor would be okay, and they hoped they'd find a way to help him. Mila thinking she might even use the mystery man Victor was in love with. If only they could bring back the Victor they had all known and loved. 

______________

Yuuri finally made it to back to ship. He'd enjoyed the stroll through town, but his mind kept straying to Victor. 

He was beautiful, and oh so wonderful in bed. Even the thought of the man's voice sent shivers down his spine, he was surprised when Victor had stopped him and asked for another night. He had wanted to say no. Captain Katsuki would have, but in that moment, he'd been more Yuuri than he had Katsuki. 

He didn't know if it was because it was what Victor had called him or if Victor just made him feel that safe and vulnerable. He didn't know, but he couldn't wait to have Victor under him panting heavily as he came apart.

The mere thought sent excitement straight through him. 

He made his way on the ship and found Phichit and Mari waiting for him on the deck. 'Come to my quarters. I don't want everyone to hear us.'

They nodded and Phichit watched his friend like a hawk as they made their way into Yuuri's quarters. 

They all sat down, Yuuri behind his desk and the others across from him. He  
started talking quickly before either of them could. ‘I'll be going out again tomorrow. Just leave a few of the older crew members who have seen this port many times and let the new crew enjoy their time. Phichit you do whatever information gathering you’ve been at. I'll listen to all of it tomorrow when I come back, and take Yurio with you. I want him by your side. Maybe we can make him an apprentice.’  
Both of them looked at him with eyebrows raised before Phichit nodded. ‘That fuck must have been really good if you're going back for more.”  
Yuuri went red and cleared his threat. ‘I'm still Captain Katsuki, I can still throw you over board. But yes, he was, I’ll get to enjoy him again tomorrow. What you have questions?’  
Mari shook her head as she interrupted before Phichit could . ‘Not that listening about my brothers, sex life isn't wonderful. I have the reports from sold goods.’  
Yuuri nodded his head for her to proceed. ‘Jewels all fetched high prices. We got really good prices for a few of the dresses. The whiskey we had was worth far more than we thought, so we got a good profit from that. All in all, everything sold well. We left with nothing but bags full of gold in exchange. We can find supplies for more time out to see tomorrow. I'll take care of that and use some of the crew that finish their shopping quickly. Everything went perfectly, and hopefully tomorrow will as well.’  
Yuuri nodded. “Good. I always expect such from each of you. This is very good. Now I'm tired and my ass is sore. I'm turning in for the night and I expect both of you to do the same. You both have duties tomorrow, and you know how I want them handled. Goodnight.”  
They snickered as they left the room, leaving Yuuri to climb into his bed and fall asleep to the thoughts of a man named Victor. And not the Victor he should be thinking of. But as he thought more about the man he’d met only hours earlier, he couldn't keep the smile from his face. Maybe chasing after Nikiforov would help him gain something. Even if Victor was a merchant, maybe he could sway him to his side……..he fell asleep thinking of possibilities.   
––––————————  
Mari and Phichit stepped into their room and looked at each other before Mari scoffed. ‘Are you taking Yurio with you?’  
Phichit sighed as he sat on his bed. ‘It seems so, which will be interesting considering I'm meeting Georgi one of Victor’s seconds. Someone who according to Yurio - he knows. This is gonna be a giant cluster fuck. And I wish I had no part in it.’  
Mari nodded. ‘True, but think of it like this. If Georgi knows - then he can help us and we can help him. Both second mates will be able to veer him in a certain way, plus at least Yuuri will be occupied. By who we don't know and considering his reaction…I might be a little worried.’  
Phichit nodded. ‘A good point. I haven't seen him that interested in a lover in….ever. He's in need of a relationship but at a time like this? We’ll watch it play out and if worse comes to worse, I'll have some of my network follow and we can kill the lover leaving Yuuri thinking he left him in the dust.’  
Mari choked as she thumped Phichit straight on the nose. Hard. ‘Yes, because destroying what's left of his heart is _such_ a good idea.’  
Phichit shrugged as he rubbed his nose. A little blood leaking from one nostril. ‘Well it was just an idea. Excuse me. Well we can't do much about tomorrow until then. Enjoy your rest, I get to tell Yurio tomorrow he has to come with me to meet family. I'm sure he won't fight me, nah, not at all.’  
Mari shook her head and they both drifted off, worrying about what was to come.


End file.
